


Everyone could be a hero

by NikkiPond



Series: Comradeship [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone can be a hero, Gen, Matt is NOT helpless, People are BAMF, People don't need the Avengers, they can fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPond/pseuds/NikkiPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt should have never gone outside Hell’s Kitchen, or else he would have never been captured by Loki, and the only thing he could do is hope that the Avengers come to save the day. Or maybe it’s time those ‘helpless’ humans stand up when the heroes fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone could be a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't never seem to stop writing one-shots, but better get back to writing habits. 
> 
> I always wanted to write Matt in the Avengers world, but not a direct one. And I thought it would be awesome to look into Matt's POV while the Avengers are off fighting against Loki's army. It's strange for me to write Loki as an evil villain, who is my favourite character

Matt should have never gone outside Hell’s Kitchen, or else he would have never been captured by Loki, who decided to have fun with the Avengers by capturing almost like 100 people in the area and dumped them into an abandoned warehouse surrounded by some kind of force shield.

If there was one thing Matt hated, it was being helpless.

He wasn’t Daredevil, and it was broad daylight—at least, according to his watch. And he couldn’t really risk exposure or stand out.

His phone wasn’t working, no surprises. He could hear people’s heartbeats frantic with fear, and the sweat on their skin, all feared and nervous, but also there was the hope that the Avengers would come to save the day.

Matt was not really hopeful of the Avengers. He honestly didn’t think of them too much.

So he used his heightened senses, hoping something to help. He could sense the magnetic energy around the force field, but he doubted smashing would break out.

Then the familiar smell of leather and old books appeared right in front of him, Matt was almost startled.

“Hmm,” Loki grinned. Matt imagined that he was grinning in delight, “Ah you pitiful humans, your heroes won’t stand a chance. By the time they’ll get here, it will be too late.”

The crowd’s heart spiked much more. One of them, a woman, stood, “What will be too late?” Her voice wavered, but there was courage in there.

“There is a bomb in this building, but you are in my shield, protected by the blast, but when your so called heroes arrive, they will find dead bodies.” Loki said, smugly.

“And what happens to us exactly?” another stood up. It sounded like an old man, and Matt was starting what the hell those people were doing. Matt had heard Loki was responsible for the Battle of New York, and had killed people with no remorse. Those  people are going to get killed!

“You’ll be much more use to me alive. I’ll keep you all safe, no worries.”

“The Avengers will come, they’ll save us and stop you,” the woman said, her voice determined.

“And look here, I remember the last person who stood against me,” Loki’s voice with steel, “Look around here people, this is what happens when you turn against your ruler.” His hand moved to the woman’s direction, and Matt quickly just in time to tackle her done before the blast hit her.

Loki made a ‘tsk’ sound. His head cocked, “Your heroes are falling, the earth is shaking under my power, and soon you will all kneel before me.”

“Well what are the Avengers going to do?” Matt cannot believe he had said that before his mind catch up. He stood, looking at Loki’s direction, his glasses were already missing so the maniac was looking at his unmoving eyes, but filled with determination. “We’re humans. We defeated you and stronger than you. We’re not helpless and we don’t need rely the Avengers. We can damn well fight you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Loki’s eyebrow cocked.

“It’s a promise.”

The woman slowly stood next to him, and soon, people followed, most of their heartbeats are beating faster but they have the unwavering courage.

“We will not kneel before you,” the old man said.

“Shut up Stan,” the teenage boy next to him whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Lee! Ahahaha.


End file.
